dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Likho (Why ?)
Likho is one of the major character in the fanfiction of Why ? that are written by Lumine. He is an ancient one eyed creature from the slavic mythologic, who is the embodiment of misfortune and evil fate,Thus making him one of the divine being. While in his original form Likho are usually known as The Illuminati. Likho is a special member of The Grand Order due to his status as one of The Executive. Appearence In his human form he has somewhat messy brown hair and relatively pale skin, and his nose is a bit darker than the rest of his face. His eyes are Yellow. He wears a formal form of a butler, (which has inner pockets on both sides). He has a birthmark on his forehead shaped like the constellation While in his Illuminati form is a yellow, triangular creature who bears a strong resemblance to the reverse side of the Great Seal of the United States, which in turn consists of the Eye of Providence and an unfinished Egyptian pyramid. The color of his body briefly become slighter when he speaks. He has a single large eye rimmed with four short black lashes on the top and bottom, though sometimes he has 3 on the top and 4 on the bottom. He moves around mostly by floating about, and rarely actually stands on his own two feet. He has thin, black limbs, wears a small, black bow tie, and a tall, thin, black top hat that floats just above his head. His arms do not seem to be in any fixed position, and can move along the perimeter of his body without any difficulty. He occasionally carries a small black or yellow cane. The lower part of his body has a brick-like pattern of lines. He has no fixed size, he had shown that he could change his isxe to the size of a needle to the size of mount everest. When he gets mad, he turns red, his eye glows a light red and his voice deepens significantly. Personality TBA History TBA Plot TBA Powers & Abilities Immense Combat Skills : Enhanced Stamina: Likho initially possessed average stamina. However, because of his other self, that are known as The Illuminati , had boosted his stamina to the point where he can goes fight against thousands of supernatural being for weeks without feeling any kind of exhaustion, not mentally nor physically. Enhanced Strength: '''Initially, Likho only had the strength of a Maou. However, after joining The Grand Order, his other self which is known as The Illuminati, boosted his physical power to the point that he could goes fighting against sirzech on one on one fight and can come out as the winner. '''Immense Speed: Likho is also immensely fast, being able closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant several times. His maximum speed is 120 times faster than the speed of sound. Pyrokinesis: '''Allows Likho to use fire-based abilities . His flames appear royal blue. Likho was the second most powerful pyrokinetic being in the secret organization that are named The Grand Order. while the first one is his other self, The Illuminati. '''Magic Boosting: '''Likho able to give his allies 80% boost in their magical power. '''Elemental Magic: '''Likho can use all kinds of elemental magic. His specialties are Hell-fire and Storm. '''Flight: Likho able to fly by using his magic. Magic Immunity : his other self, the illuminati. Had given him the natural ability to ignore any kind of magical attack. Trickster : '''Likho's innate magic power that allows him to switch two organic or non organic with each other. '''Immense Magic Power: Likho has exceptionally high levels of magical power and potential like most of the member of the executives. His magical-capacity is noted to be lower than the magical capacity of while substantially higher than most of the Top-ten strongest being in the world. * Magical Energy Manipulation : ' '''Master Swordsman: ' '''Expert Weapon User: Despite his specialty being swordsmanship, Likho is also proficient in using many types of weapons; spears, daggers and firearms to name a few. However, his skill in wielding these is rather limited when compared to swords, putting him at a disadvantage if using them against an opponent who can handle his swordsmanship. 'Spiritualist: '''Likho possesses the rare ability to naturally communicate and form contracts with Spirits. His talent in this craft is demonstrated by his facility to being able to communicate with his other self, The Illuminati, with ease '''Immense Speed: ' * 'Meta-Three-Dimensional Movement: 'Category:Dragongaming1 Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Male Characters